1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle composition, a recording method, and a recording apparatus employing the particle composition. Particularly, the present invention relates to particles, which exhibit electrophoresis, employed in ink or toner used for a printer or the like, or a display element or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic devices, electrophoretic displays, and so forth, have been known as image formation devices employing electrophoretic particles. Most of these devices operate with a mechanism wherein charged color material particles exhibit electrophoresis under a static electric field, whereby a pixel is manifested. In recent years, development of high resolution and high-speed digital printing devices using the wet electrophotography is actively being undertaken. Also, in the field of displays, use of electrophoretic particles is being undertaken for on-demand reflection displays with low power consumption, which require no backlight and have the nature of memory for display. These particles readily exhibit excellent driving properties and developing properties generally using a non-aqueous medium, specifically, by dispersing the particles in a non-aqueous medium, typically, an organic solvent, rather than water or an aqueous solvent. In the present situation described above, development of the electrophoretic particles is undertaken for image formation devices with high resolution from various points of view (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-273792), and development of the electrophoretic particles having more excellent properties is expected.
On the other hand, functional materials as particle compositions for being dispersed in a non-aqueous solvent, rather than in water or a aqueous solvent, are being developed for the field of the color materials such as ink and the like, and for optical materials.